


this is what we do, we nightmare you

by gaygoroakechi



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, chatfic, chatfic au, chatfic but make it chaotic, no beta we die like men, persona 5 chatfic, phantom thieves have a chatfic and its ooc but i like it a lot, probably on fb messenger, shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygoroakechi/pseuds/gaygoroakechi
Summary: Persona 5 chatfic where the Phantom Thieves engage in little hijinks that involve making jokes at Goro's expense.
Relationships: akeshu but not established, akeshu probably, other relationships in the background probably
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	this is what we do, we nightmare you

**Author's Note:**

> i have never made a chatfic in my life i dont think but hopefully this is nice enough. part of this are from posts on my twitter gaygoroakechi ;3
> 
> if you liked it i may add more <3
> 
> edit (1/11/2021): changed the pogchamp picture to another image because gootecks sucks ass and futaba would never support him and the title since brendon urie sucks ass

**Goro A.** : Hello. Do you all happen to know what "based" and "DILF" mean? I need some help decoding this.

_**Futaba S., Haru O., Yusuke K., Akira K., and Ryuji S. are typing…** _

**Akira K.** : Uh

 **Haru O.** : I don’t know what that means, either, sorry Akechi-kun

 **Futaba S.** : lmao gramps cant even use urban dictionary wtf

 **Goro A.** : What is that? If you tell me what it is, I can assure you I can access it with ease.

 **Futaba S.** : JDKHFJKDKSFGKJ

 **Akira K.** : Lmao dfjkgksjddfh

 **Goro A.** : What is that? Please don’t laugh at me, Kurusu-kun.

 **Ryuji S.** : dude its a keysmash wtf??

 **Akira K.** : Sorry

 **Futaba S.** : wtf ur telling me gramps has never done a keysmash

 **Goro A.** : How do I do it?

 **Akira K.** : Press random key letters

 **Goro A.** : 7

_**Futaba S., Akira K., Ryuji S. are typing…** _

**Ryuji S.** : holy crap is this dude fr

 **Goro A.** : I can assure you that I am indeed, “fr,” Sakamoto-kun.

 **Ryuji S.** : dude stop it

 **Ryuji S.** : you dont gotta do that bro just call me ryuji

 **Goro A.** : I see. I will remember that in the future.

 **Ann T.** : guys stop making fun of Akechi

 **Ann T.** : He cant help it

 **Yusuke K.** : I agree. It seems most insensitive to his plight… I too, struggle with endeavors of the digital realm.

 **Ryuji S.** : oh my god

 **Ryuji S.** : dude

 **Ryuji S.** : im gonna make fun of akechi whether u guys like it or not bro. its called hazing

 **Futaba S.** : 

_**Ryuji S., Futaba S., Akira K., Yusuke K., Goro A., and Ann T. are typing...** _

**Yusuke K.** : Futaba, I believe that attachment’s size may be too big...

 **Ryuji S.** : bro that crashed the app wtf!!! dont do that futaba

 **Akira K.** : This hurts to see

 **Ann T.** : futaba!! Urgh that crashed the app for me too…

 **Akira K.** : This is why i invested in a better phone

 **Ryuji S.** : excuse ME for having a nokia in the year 20XX

_**Futaba S. and Akira K. are typing...** _

**Futaba S.** : RYUJI???? i love u but why... why do u use a NOKIA??

 **Ryuji S.** : its fun

 **Futaba S.** : its a pain in the ass

 **Futaba S.** : just like this chat

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or comment if you liked it! im always up for constructive criticism, mainly on my other works since this is more of a shitpost than anything ^_^


End file.
